inourworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dedicated Hero
The Dedicated hero is the most intuitive of all the other hero types, and he makes the best use of his Wisdom score. Be it at discerning lies, tracking down a foe or avoiding surprise, the Dedicated hero is the best there is at using his intuition to save himself and his comrades. Taking levels in this class demonstrate true determination and proficiency in battle situation to avoid surprise and turn an ambush to your advantage. While the Dedicated hero is not particularly strong in either melee or ranged combat, his unrivaled Willpower and toughness makes it easy for him to fare just as well as a shinobi as any other. Bonuses Pick this Class as your Starter Class: *Simple Weapons Proficiency Feat *Light/Medium Armor Proficiency Feat *(5 + Intelligence) x 4 Skill Points Each Time you Rank up this Class: *1 - 6 Hit Points 1d6 *5 + (1 / 2 Character Level) Action Points *5 + Intelligence Skill Points Bonus feats Available Advanced Firearms Proficiency, Alertness, Archaic Weapons Proficiency, Attentive, Blind-Fight, Deceptive, Educated, Far Shot, Genin, Retrieval Expert, Harmony, Improved Chakra Pool, Iron Will, Medical Expert, Meticulous, Nin Weapons Proficiency, Surgery, Talented Shinobi, Track, Training, Weapon Focus. Skills Available Chakra Control (Wis), Craft (calligraphy, pharmaceutical, visual art, writing) (Int), Gamble (Wis), Investigate (Int), Knowledge (arcane lore, art, behavioral sciences, business, civics, current events, earth and life sciences, history, ninja lore, physical sciences, popular culture, streetwise, tactics, technology, theology and philosophy) (Int), Listen (Wis), Ninjutsu (Int), Profession (Wis), Read/Write Language (none), Sense Motive (Wis), Speak Language (none), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), and Treat Injury (Wis) Talents Chakra Control Tree *Chakra Control I - +1 Bonus to all Chakra Control Checks and +2 to Chakra Reserve *Chakra Control II - Additional +2 Bonus to Chakra Control and +2 to Chakra Reserve (Total +3, +4) *Chakra Control III - (Bonus Total +5, +6) +2 learn checks w/ chakra control tech +1 to effective skill threshold *Sense Chakra - Ability to Sense Chakra Normally (Requires Chakra Control I) *Suppress Chakra - Ability to Suppress Chakra Normally (Requires Chakra Control I) Empathic Tree *Empathy - Bonus equal to Dedicated Hero Rank with skill checks involving the following skills **Bluff, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Perform, and Sense Motive **Must spend 1 minute observing target *Improved Aid Another - +1 Bonus on successful cheks when Aiding Another (Can be selected multiple times) **Requires: Empathy *Intuition - Innate ability to sense trouble, can recieve a hunch about the current situation **Requires Will Saving throw (DC 15) can be used a number of times per day based on Hero Rank **Requires: Empathy Healing Tree *Healing Knack - +2 bonus on all Treat Injury Skill Checks *Healing Touch I - +2 hit points restored when using Medical kits or surgery kits **Requires: Healing Knack *Healing Touch II - Additional +2 Hit Points (Total of +4) Insightful Tree *Skill Emphasis - +3 Bonus on all checks with a selected skill, must have ranks in the skill *Aware - Add base Will saving throw bonus to Listen or Spot checks **Requires: Skill Emphasis *Faith - Add Wisdom to die roll to an Attack roll, skill check, saving throw or ability check (Cost 1 AP) **Requires: Skill Emphasis *Cool Under Pressure - (3 + Wisdom) Skills can be selected to be allowed to Take 10 while under duress **Requires: Faith or Aware